My Lorelai Gilmore
by TheTBone
Summary: These are just some oneshots about Lane. So far just pre-GG. Loosely based on the idea of "Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore" and how Lorelai is like Lane's second mom. Lane/Rory and Lane/Lorelai friendships.
1. A Birthday Party When She Was Nine

**Quick Author's Note**

Hello dear readers! This is my new story, and my second fanfiction in addition to Chris' Mistake. I will try to update both stories as much as possible, but no promises. (I have a life. Haha.) It is just going to be some one-shots about mainly Lane. They will probably be mostly pre-GG. I've always liked the Rory/Lane friendship and Lorelai/Lane relationship. It is loosely based on the idea of "Will You Be My Lorelai Gilmore" and how Lorelai was always like a mother to Lane. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Lane sat at the dinner table, staring out the window while her and her family had the traditional birthday meal. It consisted of some unidentifiable looking foods. Instead of a birthday cake (which was just one of the many forms of chocolate covered death) there were a stack of rice cakes, and no candles. Her mother tried, she really did, but she couldn't seem to get past the old, stuffy, Korean traditions long enough to listen to what Lane wanted. Her mother was just so stubborn. Her family did sing 'Happy Birthday', in Korean of course, which was nice, but in the background Korean hymns played instead of rock and roll instead of her musical tastes. She sighed and went to put her plate in the sink.

It was finally seven and the dreaded party was over, thank the lord. She politely said good-bye to all of the guests and thanked them for her gifts. They were extremely boring, but she would never dare say that. I mean who wants beige socks for their ninth birthday anyway? At least the party was over and she could go over to Rory's house. She didn't mention her birthday to Rory because according to her mother 'it is very rude to mention an occasion when you wish to receive gifts.' Ugh. She didn't care though. Just seeing Rory and Lorelai with no birthday celebration was better than spending it in her time-warped house, and she was excited nonetheless. She grabbed her overnight bag (stashed with forbidden CD's in the bottom) and left as soon as the last guest had gone.

"Going to Rory's! Bye mom!" She said before her mother could say anything back.

She ran to the Gilmore house. It could definitely be considered a second home. It seemed like her first though. She fit in there better than she ever would in the Kim house. She was still sad though. She wanted a real birthday for once. One that was fun like Rory's. Too bad that would never happen.

Finally, she was there! She rushed to the porch and rung the doorbell. Rory rushed equally fast to the door, while Lorelai followed behind her.

Lane couldn't believe it. There it was. It was what she always dreamed of. A real party.

"Happy Birthday!" The Gilmore's screamed standing before her wearing fuzzy, purple party hats. Behind them the doorway had signs saying 'Happy Birthday Lane!' On the kitchen table there was everything that would give send her mother straight into cardiac arrest. There were chocolates, candies, brownies, burgers, pizza, soda, coffee, and last but not least, a cake. A real cake, that was obviously made by Sookie. 'The Bangles' played in the background. It was amazing.

"So what do you think?" Rory said excitedly.

"I love it! But how did you know?" Lane said dropping her bag.

"It says on the 'Stars Hollow High' birthday calendar, silly!" Rory said.

"You sure didn't tell us little missy," Lorelai said playfully smacking Lane's shoulder.

"Sorry, I would have, but my mother says it isn't lady-like."

"Well my mother says it isn't lady-like to wear sweats to DAR meetings, but that never stopped me," Lorelai said putting a matching purple party had on Lane's head.

That earned a laugh from Rory and Lane.

"Let's get this party started!" Lane said to her friends.

The night continued to go wonderfully as they ate, talked and listened to music.

"Hey! I almost forgot!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Lane and Rory asked in unison.

"Rory," Lorelai said and motioned to come closer. She whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah!" She said running into her bedroom and returning with two shiny-purple shaped boxes and an envelope.

"Present time!" Rory said handing the gifts to Lane.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Lane said, though she was secretly really thankful they did.

Lorelai gasped. "Uh, yeah we did, It's your birthday for Christ's sake! You only turn nine once!"

"Agreed!" Rory said.

She opened the card first. It was a singing one with balloons and sung 'Celebrate' when you opened it.

Next she opened Lorelai's. It was a 'Metallica' CD. It was Lorelai's favorite band, she informed Lane of. She always loved CD's. It was especially helpful when your best friends had the same taste in music.

Lastly, she opened Rory's gift. They were sparkly earrings in the shape of disco balls.

"Cool! Thanks you guys," She said beaming. All of the sudden she got a sad look on her face. She was so sad and happy at the same time. She was so jealous of Rory having such a cool mom like Lorelai, yet she was so grateful she had such great friend. That's what the three of them were-friends. It didn't matter that Lorelai was sixteen years older, she was so kind and modern and understanding-nothing like her mom. They saw her face right away.

"What wrong sweetie?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Yeah, don't you like your presents?" Rory added.

"Yes, they're great. I'm just really happy I get to spend my birthday surrounded by my best friends."

Lorelai and Rory enveloped her in a monster hug. She swore she could've even seen a tear in Lorelai's eye.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Rory asked still hugging.

"Absolutely. It was perfect," she said smiling a huge nine-year-old smile.


	2. A Scraped Knee When She Was Seven

Rory and Lane giggled as they ran around the lawn of the Independence Inn. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were at an adults' marriage retreat, so Lane was staying with the Gilmore's for the weekend. As much as it pained the Kim's to leave Lane with the Gilmore's, they really didn't have any other choice. Plus, they left a list of rules to follow while they were gone.

1. Bedtime is strictly 8:00 every evening.

2. There will be no consuming of junk food.

3. There must be attending of bible studies every Wednesday.

4. There will be praying before every meal.

5. There will be no listening to music or watching TV besides ones with good morals and messages.

6. If these rules are not followed there are to be consequences.

And Lorelai enforced the rules, she really did! She just tweaked them a little for her convenience.

1. Bedtime is strictly before 11:00 every night.

2. There will be consuming of at least a little health food each day.

(She kept three and four exactly as they were. Who was she to mess with religion?)

5. The movies and music won't be anything dirty, gory, or French.

6. If the rules are not followed there are to be consequences (such as taking the last shower of the morning, thus resulting in the water being cold.)

Okay, so maybe it didn't EXACTLY comply, it was her house, and in her house Lane could live under her rules, right? And she always had a close eye on them. They were right out the window laughing and playing. She didn't understand how the Kim's thought that was evil. She sighed. She didn't understand a lot of people.

Just then Rory busted through the door and ran over to her mother's desk. By the time she was panting and out of breath.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She said running her hand through Rory's hair concerned.

"Lane…she…fell," Rory said taking a deep breath between each word.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Lorelai asked panicked and stood up.

"We were just running…I think so…she hurt her knee, though, and it's bleeding," Rory said trying to regain constant oxygen.

"I'll go get some stuff to clean it up. Can you help walk her in here so I can look at it?" She asked busting in to mothering-mode.

"Sure," Rory said running back inside.

"Thanks honey," she said going to get a first-aid kit from behind the main desk.

A few moments later the girls came inside.

"Oh, Lane, are you all right?" Lorelai asked coming out from the lobby.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Here, let's take a look at your knee," she said lifting Lane onto the table.

"Oh, wow, what happened?"

"We were just running around and she tripped over this branch," Rory said, "she fell hard, but she didn't even cry."

"Really? You're so brave!" Lorelai said examining the wound. The cut was deep, and there was a bit of gravel still stuck in the skin.

Lane laughed a little. "Thanks…doctor!"

Rory laughed and Lorelai smiled.

"Okay…I'm done wiping the blood off, but I'm going to put some anti-bacterial stuff on it. It's going to be cold and sting a little, but trust me, we do not want this getting infected.

Lane nodded. A look of pain covered her face when the gel hit the cut. Rory held her hand though, which made her feel a little better.

"Okay…all done, now time for the best part. The band-aid! We got Barbie, Zoo animals, possibly some Bugs Bunny going on. Any of those float your boat?

"How about…" Lane scanned the selection carefully, "…Barbie!"

"Okay. Rory, would you like to do the honors?"

"It'd be my pleasure," she said sticking the band-aid to Lane.

"All good?" Lorelai asked.

"All good," Lane said smiling with a thumbs up.

"I'll race you outside," Rory said starting to run.

"No fair you got a head start!" Lane said laughing and speeding up out the door.

"Be careful!" Lorelai called. If she got hurt any worse the Kim's would kill her.

She smiled in spite of herself. She loved their innocence, free-spiritedness, and carelessness. Most of all, though, she loved watching their happiness.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okay, so, what did you think? Love it, hate it, I'll never know unless you review!


	3. Running Away When She Was Ten

Lane Kim was sitting on her bed upset, mad, and furious. It was May 24th, almost the last day of school. It was almost the final day of fourth grade. It was supposed to be a happy time. (Unless you were Rory and didn't want school to end. But even Rory celebrated and was relatively happy for making it an entire year of school.)

Unfortunately, this was overshadowed by something. A big something actually. It was because she wouldn't be spending her summer in Stars Hollow. She wouldn't even be spending it in the United States. Her parents were shipping her off to Korea for the summer. She wasn't going to be able to see Rory for a whole two and a half months. She wouldn't even be able to talk to her on the phone, since her cousins didn't believe in them. She would have to write. She would have to rely on snail mail to talk to her best friend in the world. And this was all because of her parents. It was just so unfair. Why did they get to decide her fate? Why did she not even get a say? And for once in her life, she was going to say something about it.

"But Mama, why do I have to go Korea? I want to stay here with Rory."

"Lane she is a bad influence just like her mother. And we are going to visit your cousins this summer."

"But Mama!"

"No. End of story."

"This is so unfair!"

"Don't raise your voice!"

"Why don't I ever get to do what I want? And Rory and Lorelai are not a bad influences! They actually understand and listen to me unlike you!"

"Lane! Go to your room!"

"Fine!" She said stomping up the stairs and slamming the door behind her.

She was so angry, she just wanted to get out of here. She wanted to run away. So she did. She packed a backpack. Climbed the tree out her window and ran all the way to the bridge. There she dropped her backpack and collapsed on the wooden panels. Right then and there she started to cry. She cried out of anger, frustration, sadness, and fear. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back home, or her parents would kill her, yet how was she going to survive on her own? Where was she going to go? Maybe she could join a band. Yes! That was perfect! She'd join a band and go on tour with them.

There was just one problem. What about Rory?

How would she tell her? She was the reason this whole fight started anyway. She couldn't stand to leave her and Lorelai. She couldn't survive without them, and it wouldn't be fair to them either. She sighed and cried some more. She barely even heard the footsteps creaking against the wooden passage. _Probably just her mom coming to chew her out_, she thought. She heard someone sit next to her. She felt someone put their arm around her. She looked up to see who it was. There was Lorelai.

"Hey," Lane said quietly, her voice breaking.

"Hey, kiddo, so whatcha doing here?" She asked quietly, and not judgmental.

"Running away," Lane replied simple, not making eye contact.

"Why?"

"Me and my mom got in a huge fight."

"About?"

"She's sending me to Korea for the summer, and I don't want to go."

"That's rough. But, Lane, maybe this could be exciting. Maybe, you'll like Korea."

"Yeah. It sounds about as much fun as getting a cavity filled," she said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you don't want to go, but you have to, so why not make the best of it?"

"Because I don't have to go. I'm running away, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot. Where are you going?"

"To join a band and go on tour."

"I hate to break it to you, but unless you want to join the Jackson 5, there aren't a lot of professional band hiring 10-year-olds."

"Well then I'll go to Luke's. There's everything I need there."

"I'm not sure Luke have enough room in his apartment, it's pretty small up there."

"Can I move in with you are Rory?"

Lorelai smiled, but her heart was aching for Lane. She seemed really upset about this. I mean, going to another country for the whole summer? That seemed like a little much for a pre-teen. She just needed someone to listen to her, and as much as she wanted to confront the Kim's, she knew it wasn't her place. As much as it killed her, she had to bite her tongue.

"You know I would, hon, but unfortunately you'd starve. Rory tends to hoard the pop tarts, and as much as I'd like to, we just don't have enough money in the budget for more than two."

Lane sighed. She was officially out of ideas. "So I guess I should go home," Lane said sadly.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best."

"Hey and Lorelai, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I know you're busy and stuff, but you always make time for me, even if I don't deserve it."

"Oh Lane," she said crouching down to her level so she could make eye contact, "you are a great kid. I always have time for you. Even though you're not my kid, I love you like you are. Never for a second think you don't deserve it, okay?"

Lane nodded.

"All right. Now give me a hug. I'm going to miss you this summer."

"I'll miss you too," she said hugging her back.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Did you like it? I'm pretty happy with myself. Two chapters in two days. Yay! Please review, good or bad. It makes me feel so good when I get a review. It makes me feel RIDICULOUSLY good. Thanks for reading!


	4. Shopping When She Was Twelve

I don't own Gilmore Girls! (If I did would it have ended? I THINK NOT!)

Twelve-year-old Lane nervously sat in bed. It was August 14th. That fact alone didn't mean much, but there was something that did. It was the Thursday before 6th grade would start. It was the Friday before she would go to the middle school with all of the other Junior High. Not only did this make her nervous enough, but she also had gym class the first semester. Not that she hated gym-though it wasn't her favorite-but this year they had to change for gym. She would have to be in a locker room with all of the other sixth grade girls. She had everything she needed-on the surface. She had the navy shorts and grey shirt with red letters spelling out STARS HOLLOW GYM obnoxiously large, and a pair of Nikes. What she didn't have was a bra.

She knew it was time to get one. Everyone she knew in her class already had them, and Rory was getting hers this weekend. But how would she? She didn't want to ask her mom, and asking her dad would be sure to be even more awkward. She flopped down on her bed, and blew away the hair that brushed onto her face. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't it just be simple to have girl issues? All of these thoughts and worries swirled around in her head until she fell asleep out of exhaustion and pure tiredness.

SCENEBREAK

Lane woke up feeling even more nervous than she did last night. School was fast approaching, and she felt totally unprepared. Her stomach was a total mess and she shivered even though it wasn't even close to being cold in her upstairs bedroom. She lay there for a few minutes, salvaging the few days she had left to sleep in, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the sun was having none of it. It poured in her window, despite the blinds, and she had no choice but to get up and start her day.

She slipped her circular glasses over her ears, and creaked down the wooden stairs still in her pajamas. She expected to see her mother standing over the stove, making some disgusting breakfast that was supposed to be healthy, but instead was greeted with a note.

_Lane, _

_Went to an antique show for the day. Won't be home until later tonight. There is enough food in the freezer for today._

_-Your Parents_

Yeah right. Like she was really going to use the gross food her parents left her. She slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt, brushed her teeth and hair, and walked out the door to Luke's. On the way she spotted none other than the Gilmore's. Thank God, some people who actually understood and believed in real food.

"Rory!" She yelled and ran to catch up. As lousy as Rory claimed to be at sports, Lane thought she would do great in track. Her and her mother were two of the fastest walkers she knew.

"Hey," She said slowing her pace in order for Lane to catch up, "what's up?"

"Not much. Hey Lorelai," she said turning to her and giving a wave.

"Hi Lane," she said returning her greeting with a smile.

"Rory I need to talk to you," she said biting her bottom lip, "it's kind of urgent."

"Okay," Rory said baffled. She turned to her mom and gave her a look saying 'I don't know what's going on, but I think we might need privacy'.

Lorelai took the hint. "Listen, I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go to Luke's and order. Just come if you need anything; you know where to find me," she said turning on her heels and made her way towards the diner.

"So, what's wrong?" Rory asked Lane nervously.

"Nothing…really. It's just…"

"What Lane? You can tell me anything," she said gently.

"I know. It's just kind of personal and…embarrassing," she said sitting on a nearby bench.

Rory sat next to her. "Don't worry I won't make fun of you."

"Okay. Well you see school starts soon."

"Yes."

"And we have gym class the first semester."

"I am aware."

"And I don't have a bra."

"Oh. Right."

"And I feel like I need to get one. So…what should I do?"

"Well," Rory said thinking, "you could always ask your mom." She said this knowing full well that neither Lane nor Mrs. Kim would find this to be a good plan.

"Rory, you know I can't. She'd give me a lecture on how I'm too young. I need some help. I could try and shop by myself but I'd just be wondering around wondering what to do. "

Rory nodded until she realized what Lane was implying. "Lane, no. You know I would help you if I could, but I don't know anything about that subject."

"Well then what should I do?" Lane said desperately.

After a few minutes of panicked silence, Rory spoke up.

"I know! Just ask my mom! She'd be happy to help. She would take you with me this weekend it'd be perfect. You could just tell your mom we were going out to eat or something. She'd never even have to know!" Rory said grinning, happy with her plan.

"No I couldn't ask your mom to do that."

"Sure you can! She'd be happy to help."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's Lorelai."

Lane sighed. "Fine, but you're coming to ask with me. And I'm telling her it was your idea."

With that they made it into the diner.

"There you two are! I ordered you both coffees, burgers, fries, and an evil, disgusted look from Luke when he delivers it to you."

"Sounds good," Rory said unenthusiastically as Lane looked down at the floor.

Lorelai noticed the sudden mood swings. "Okay, I know you guys have the whole teenage angst going on right now, but what's with the sudden cold front?"

Rory gave Lane a prompting look.

"Uh, Lorelai, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, but just warning you ahead of time if my mother's involved, and we're not pulling a prank on her, the answer is no."

"No, nothing like that. It's kind of embarrassing. I was wondering if you could take me shopping…for a bra."

Lorelai let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. Just forget I said anything."

"No it's not that. THAT'S what was embarrassing you? Bra shopping?"

Lane nodded.

"Oh kid, there are so much more embarrassing things than that. Of course. How about you join me and Rory on Saturday. We'll hit the mall and make it a girls' day."

"Thanks," Lane said mustering up a smile.

"No problem," Lorelai replied.

"This is going to be so fun!" Rory added in.

***This is dedicated to Devoted2Gilmoregirls. After MUCH research I have reached this conclusion. There WAS a Mr. Kim! We just never saw him! Much like we never saw Wilson's chin in 'Home Improvement' or we never did get a good view of Al from Al's Pancake World. Thank you for putting that though into my head.

Please read and review!


	5. Sneaking Out When She Was Fourteen

**The Kim house-Lane's room**

Lane surveyed her closet for something that wasn't completely repulsive to wear tonight. Because tonight was going to be special. It had to be special. It was her first non-Mrs. Kim approved date, and it had to be perfect. It was with Patrick Richfield. So what if he had a reputation as kind of a player. He was cute and totally into her.

She would have asked Rory for something to wear, but Rory was totally against this date at all. She knew she was just looking out for her, but she just didn't understand Lane. Rory could date practically whoever she wanted. Heck, Rory could get whoever she wanted. She was smart and pretty, but enough about Rory. This was her night. It was her date. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic thing. A horror movie with a bunch of his friends in Hartford, not exactly the equivalent of an Italian dinner, but it was a date nonetheless. And sure, she would be risking a lot by sneaking out at eleven o'clock at night, and driving a half an hour from home, but she could get away with it-right? She prayed she could get out and in the window without any suspicions, because if she didn't…she didn't even want to think about that.

**The Gilmore House-Lorelai's room**

"Rory! I need a second opinion on this outfit," Lorelai said looking in the mirror. She was getting ready for her date with Oliver, a guy she met at her business classes.

"For the millionth time it looks fine mom," Rory said looking up from her book, and walking back into Lorelai's room.

"But is it too short? I don't want to look slutty."

"Mom, you look great."

"Thanks. I'm just so nervous. I haven't had a date in so long."

"I know, but you're going to do fine. I promise."

"Okay…"

_Ding-dong._

"Oh god that's the bell! I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Mom! Stop it! Repeat after me. I, Lorelai Gilmore…"

"I Lorelai Gilmore."

"Am likeable and dateable."

"Am likeable and dateable."

"Now take a deep breath."

"Now take a deep breath."

"Mom, repeating is over."

"Oh right." She took a deep breath and casually walked to the door.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Shoes."

"Right. Got it. Bye hon," she said kissing Rory on the head.

"Bye, have fun. I want you home by 12:30."

"Okay, mom."

**Patrick's Car **

Really? THIS is what a date was? If this is what they were all like, Lane didn't know what all the fuss was about. All he did was talk about HIM and HIS friends, and in some cases his ex's. Lane yawned. She stopped listening about a half an hour ago. And to think she snuck out for this.

Finally she spotted a neon sign that said 'Hartford Movie Plaza-Now Playing New Release SAW'.

"Wait, Patrick, this is a R rated movie."

"So?"

"We're only fourteen; we aren't allowed to see this."

"It's called a fake ID."

First dating a non-Mrs. Kim approved boy, second sneaking out, and third sneaking into a movie using fake IDs? Her conscience was go beyond ticked at Lane right now. She could just ask him to drive home, and explain everything to Mrs. Kim. No-she worked too hard to back out now.

"That's okay with you right?" He asked when seeing the look on Lane's face.

"Sure, yeah, that's cool."

"Good then let's go."

"Okay," she said walking into the theater and swallowing feeling worse than she'd ever felt before.

**Chez Fleur- table by the window**

"And so the banana says: 'how 'bout those apples!'"

Lorelai stifled what felt the hundredth fake laugh the whole night. This was possibly the worst date she had ever been on in her life. The guy was boring, told awful jokes, and kept texting his old girlfriend.

"Are you done with your meals?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah I'm finished," Oliver said.

"Same," Lorelai said handing him the plate.

"Would you like some dessert?" The waiter asked.

"No I'm-" Lorelai started. She just wanted to get out of here-and fast.

"Sure, we'll share a piece of chocolate pie," Oliver said cutting Lorelai off.

This was going to be a long night for sure.

**The Movie theater parking lot **

Thank god the dinner part of the date was over, now all she had to do was survive the movie. At least she didn't have to hear him talk. Lorelai looked at the board overhead. Ugh. Saw. It was a new creepy release. She personally either preferred watching movies at the 'Black, White, and Read Movie Theater'. They had the classics. She also preferred watching with Rory, and not this disaster date.

**The movie theater- Lane and Patrick's seats**

Oh my god. That was one of the scariest thing she had ever done in her entire life. She snuck into a movie using a fake ID. She held her breath the entire time the goofy looking ticket booth glanced over the two IDs and handed them their tickets.

"Hey! Allen, Suzie, Michael, Raven! Over here!" Patrick called as a group of teens entered the theater. It was practically empty except for a few couples on dates. After all, it was almost midnight on a Thursday night in Connecticut, what did you expect? And SAW was the only thing playing this late, so the other theaters were empty.

Patrick ignored Lane and started talking to his buddies. Lane had never felt so alone. Patrick had probably never liked her. He probably just needed a date, and randomly picked Lane because he knew she'd agreed. She sank back into her velvet seat, and tried to enjoy the previews.

**The movie theater- theater 1**

"Here we are, the glamorous Hartford Plaza," Oliver said going into the theater, not even bothering to hold the door for her.

"Yep, I guess so," Lorelai said trying to smile as she sat down in a seat in the back.

"Hey Olive-" Lorelai started, wanting to know if he wanted some popcorn.

"Shhh," he said holding his finger up to his mouth like a kindergarten teacher trying to quiet their class.

Okay. At dinner he talked non-stop, and now he was Mr. Silence. Whatever. At least she could people watch. She always liked to people watch. She saw some couples in their early twenties, and a group of six teenage kids. They were so not old enough to get into the movie. It reminded her of her childhood. They were going to regret this someday. Where were their parents anyway? There were boys in chains and earrings with tattoos and the girls had way too short shorts and tank tops that showed way too much cleavage. There was only one girl who didn't look like she fit in. She had a longer dress on, and no piercings. Pretty dark black hair, and was kind of short. She looked like-oh my god. It couldn't be. Her mom would kill her. But she could've swore it was. But it just couldn't be. Well she just had to check and make sure.

"Hey Oliver, I'm just going to check on something."

"Shhh!"

"Okay, I'm shhhh-ing. Geez."

She started to walk where the group was sitting. No, she started to turn around, it wasn't her, it couldn't be. But she needed to check. What was the point? Geez, Lorelai, just go. And she was happy she did, because it was her. It was Lane Kim.

**Still the same place, just Lane's point of view now**

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but kept her eyes fixed on the screen. It was the police! They knew she snuck in and they were going to call her mother! Or she was going to go to jail for making a fake ID. She was going to have a criminal record. She gulped as the mysterious figure stopped on the step right next to her. She worked up the courage to face them. She even had what she was going to say all planned out in her head: 'I'm so sorry officer, it will never happen again. Please don't arrest me! Please don't call my mother!' She twisted her head and faced someone. It wasn't a cop, but in this situation it was just as intimidating. It was Lorelai Gilmore.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to borrow Lane for a second, okay?" She said extremely calmly to Patrick and his crew. They nodded and went back to talking about whatever they were talking about. "Hey Lane, let's have a little chat outside, okay?" she said taking Lane's hand before she even had a chance to respond, and guided her into the bathroom. She was in trouble, no doubt, but it could be worse. She could still be in the car with Patrick.

**Movie Theater Bathroom**

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Lorelai said looking angrily at Lane.

Lane bit her nail and stared at Lorelai. She looked disappointed. She looked really disappointed. And that was worse than any punishment Mrs. Kim could give her.

"Lane what are you even doing here?"

Lane stood there silent and ashamed. She honestly didn't even know anymore.

"Answer me," Lorelai demanded, arms crossed, after she didn't respond.

"I don't even know anymore. It started out as a date with Patrick. It all kind of got messed up."

"How did you get here?"

"Patrick drove me."

Lorelai nodded.

"At least you didn't hitchhike. And you got in…"

"He made me a fake ID."

Lorelai let out a huge breath.

"My date sucked too," she finally said.

'What?' Lane thought, 'that's it? No yelling or screaming?' She decided to play along anyway.

"Why?"

"My guy's a jerk too."

"Oh."

"Lane, I'm not going to stand here and tell you what you did wrong, because you already know. You know what you did was wrong. I just want to know why you wanted to go on this date to bad."

Lane bit her lip. She knew the real reason; she just didn't want to admit it.

"I can wait," she said leaning against the wall.

Lane took a deep breath. "I guess I just wanted to rebel, you know. Break away from the rules, and be free for the night."

"I know how you feel," Lorelai said putting her arm around her, "but your mom just wants you to be safe, you know. And I do too."

"I know."

"So what do you say we get you home, okay? We'll take a cab."

"But Lorelai!" she said joking.

She gave her a stare that said 'I know you're playing, but remember to watch it because I am so mad at you right now.'

"Kidding," she said weakly.

"I know. I'm telling the taxi driver to lock the windows, though. I know how you tend to try to make a run for it," Lorelai said kidding.

Lane laughed tiredly.

**The Cab**

"Hey Lorelai."

"Yeah."

"What would you have done if Rory did what I did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rory would never be as stupid, but I mean how would you have handled it as a parent?"

"Okay, first off, you're not stupid. You made a mistake. And second, I would've handled it the same way I did with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean I could have carried it over to home, and she might have been grounded or whatever, but at the theater, totally."

"I'm just glad it was you and not my mom," Lane said yawning.

"Well, you will have to deal with her in about a half an hour you know."

"I know, but at least I could talk to you first," she said yawning again.

"Want to try and get some sleep in on the way home?" Lorelai said scooting over and patting the space next to her.

"Sure," she said closing her eyes, and falling asleep immediately.

Lorelai smiled down at her and stroked her hair. She was proud of how she handled this. And thank the Lord her date was cut short.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Okay, Lane and Lorelai were a bit out of character, but I've had this idea for awhile and wanted to write it down. Read and review! Review! Review! **


	6. Getting Sick When She Was Eight

**The Crap Shack-Kitchen**

"Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone as she opened her mail. Junk mail, bill, bill, Kohl's catalog, and yet another bill-_Joy_, Lorelai thought.

"Lorelai," a familiar, gruff, voice greeted her on the other line.

"Mrs. Kim, hello, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Can Lane stay with you?"

Wow, straight forward much? Well, that was Mrs. Kim for you. "Sure, of course. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing wrong. Antique show up in New York, this week only."

"Okay, so when do you want to drop her off?"

"Tomorrow, Tuesday morning until Thursday night. That okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Remember house rules."

"Of course."

"Okay…Good-bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Rory said entering into the kitchen, emerging from her bedroom with a book in hand.

"Mrs. Kim, Lane's going to stay over for a few days."

"You mean like sleep over?"

"Yep."

"On a school night?" She asked excitedly.

"That's right. She'll be here tomorrow morning before school."

"Cool!" She said jumping up and down.

"Yep. I thought you'd be excited."

"I totally am!"

"All right, it's a school night, so it's time to get to bed."

"Okay."

"And when I say bed I mean lights out, not under the covers with a flashlight and a book."

Rory blushed. "I promise, and when are you going to let that go? It was like a month ago."

"Once a rule breaker, always a rule breaker," Lorelai joked. If that was the worst thing Rory did, then she was a pretty amazing kid.

Rory playfully glared at her, went into her room, and fell asleep soon after.

Lorelai went into her room to check on her, and found her sound asleep. Yep, a pretty amazing kid indeed, and she hoped she had at least a little to do with it.

**Still the Crap Shack, Just a different day-entrance hallway**

_Ding-dong_, the Gilmore's doorbell rang while Lorelai was still in bed. She glanced over at the clock. 5:30. 5:30? Was that Mrs. Kim already? When she said she was going to drop her off in the morning, she assumed she meant 6:30 at least. Well this was just great. She was going to have to answer the door in her pajamas. She could just hear her mother now. _"Lorelai, when answering a door, you must be dressed appropriately."_ She would then proceed to give her a lecture about first impressions. She quickly pushed all of those things out of her brain, though. She liked to start her day with a cup of coffee, and no sign of her mother.

She tried to look as awake as humanly possible at the ungodly hour of the morning while answering the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kim. Lane."

"Lorelai, you must answer door faster next time. It is very cold waiting."

"Sorry I wasn't awake yet."

"You weren't awake? It is already 5:30. It is important to get up early. Get to sleep early, wake up early."

"Sorry," is all she could muster up.

"Well. I must be going. Remember rules."

"Sure. Bye."

"Good-bye."

"Sorry about that, my mom wakes up at 4 o'clock sharp every morning, and thinks everyone should too," Lane said in a hoarse voice.

Lorelai chuckled. "Oh that's okay. I'm personally a 'sleep till noon when you can' kind of gal, but whatever floats your boat."

Lane tried to chuckle, but it came out as a cough.

"Okay, so let's put your stuff in the living room for now, and let Rory sleep for a little while. I should probably start getting ready for work about now. You can either try going back to sleep or get ready and watch TV, or even eat breakfast if you want to this early," Lorelai rambled.

Lane nodded and sneezed.

Lorelai stood there and looked at Lane observantly for a second.

Just then Rory came out of her bedroom. "What's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes. "Oh hey, Lane, you're here."

"Hi Rory, yeah my mom insisted on an early start-for both of us." She said rubbing her throat.

"Lane, are you feeling okay?" Lorelai asked, her head slightly tilted in concern.

"Yeah you don't look so good," Rory added.

Lorelai sent Rory a glare.

Rory realized that that came out wrong. "No! I mean as in you look a little pale, not as in your ugly!" Rory said in defense.

Lorelai's face softened as she looked back at Lane.

"No guys, I'm fine, really. It's probably just a little cold."

Lorelai put her hand on Lane's forehead. "Yeah, a cold with a fever. Hey Rory can you get the thermometer?"

"Do we even own a thermometer?"

"Good point. Uh, check the breadbox."

"Why would it be in the breadbox?"

"Because I think I remember the last time I used it, you were like four I was going to go to this new spa that had just opened it Hartford. I got a new coupon for it somehow, and it was all planned out. Sookie was going to watch you and I was going to get a break. But then somehow you got pneumonia or something and I couldn't have Sookie watch you while you were sick. So just to make sure I took your temperature, learned it was high, and vowed never to use it again. So I threw it in the breadbox so I wouldn't have to look at it."

Lane stood there in shock that she could actually remember that. She could barely remember what she had for lunch yesterday.

Rory didn't seem as amused. "You do know if it is there, that breadbox will be infected and we can never use it again."

"Sweetie, if it is there, it would have been there for about three years, and we never used it in that amount of time, so what makes you think we'll need it in the future?"

"Good point. I'll check," she said heading off into the kitchen with a mission. Sure enough, there it was.

"Here it is," Rory said skipping back into the living room. "And I washed it off; it was kind of dusty so I put warm water and soap on it. But don't worry; I dried it off really well."

"Lorelai, seriously I'm fine."

"Open up," she said, unconvinced.

She opened up reluctantly, letting her slide the thin glass tube under her tongue.

"I rea-y do fink I'm fiah," Lane said, struggling to talk.

"Shh," Lorelai said quieting her.

It took a few minutes until it let out a few _beeps_. Lorelai pulled it out of her mouth and studied for a few seconds until she exclaimed, "Aha!"

"What?" Lane asked.

"100.4."

"That's only like 2 degrees above normal," Lane protested.

"1.8 to be exact," Rory added, automatically doing the math in her head.

"Anything over one hundred is considered a fever," Lorelai stated.

"According to…" Rory asked. She wasn't being rude, just curious.

"Me! And since I know everything I know that your teachers would be awfully upset if I sent a kid to school that was sick."

"I'm not SICK, like I said just a little bug," Lane said in a pathetically fragile voice.

"Well whatever is, it and you are staying home today," Lorelai concluded.

Both of the girls whined.

"I am sorry, but I don't want Lane getting any worse or being contagious, okay? So Rory please get ready for school. I'm going to call the Inn and tell them that I can't come in today."

"You don't have to stay home from work because of me," Lane said.

"I just want to make sure you get worse, and if you need ANYTHING you can get it immediately. Just ask Rory."

Rory came out of her room dressed and ready for school. "Ask Rory what?"

"Am I not a great maid when you're sick?"

"Oh yeah! She's the best. All you have to do is ring this little bell and she'll do anything you want."

Lane smiled. Her mom usually gave her some Tylenol, banished her to her room, and sprayed Lysol everywhere.

"Okay, Rory, start heading off to school. You don't want to be late. I'm going to go call Sookie."

"All right…see you mom," she said giving her a hug, "bye Lane, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks Rory, have fun at school," she said as Rory walked out the door.

Lane stood there for a few minutes. She did feel really bed. Her throat hurt, her stomach ached, and her head did feel like it was on fire.

"Okay, we got that all cleared up. Let's get you into bed, shall we?"

"Do you want me to just lie on the floor? I mean I don't want me to spread the germs."

"Nonsense! Though you do make a good point, we don't want you getting Rory sick, so let's stay out of her room. You know what? You can stay in mine."

"But won't I get you sick?"

"Um, I don't get sick."

"Never?"

"Nope, I refuse to."

"Are you sure, Lorelai?"

"I already told you, it's not going to be a problem because I'm not going to get sick."

"No, I mean about me staying here altogether. I mean if it's too much hassle I can just go home, or we can call my mom or something."

"Lane, honey, its fine. Really. Now let's get you up the stairs and into bed."

"If you say so," she said walking up the stairs and into Lorelai's room.

**The Crap Shack-Lorelai's room**

She'd never actually been in there. It was much more inviting and casual than Mama Kim's. There were pictures, a quilt, and some clothes hung over a chair, compared to Mama Kim's that had a perfectly made bed with a comforter, and was pretty much bare besides that.

"Hop on in. Oh, and you probably want something to do, right? Want something to read, or oh! I could drag the little TV from downstairs in here and you could watch a movie or something. But you might be tired-"

"It's okay, Lorelai, I'm fine."

"Nu-uh," she said covering Lane up with mountains of blankets, "you have to have stuff to occupy you. I'm bringing that TV up here."

"You REALLY don't have to do that," but it was too late. She was already running down the stairs. Lane sighed. The Gilmores were the most stubborn people she knew.

"Found it! And I brought some classics to watch. Which include, but are not limited to, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Casablanca,_ and _The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking._

"Thank you."

"No problem. So which one do you want to watch?"

"Which do you suggest?"

"Hm. I'm going to have to go with _Casablanca._"

"_Casablanca _it is."

"You mind if I watch with you?"

"Not at all."

Lorelai started the movie, and soon dozed off. She was quickly awakened by the sound of vomit though. Lane. She walked into the bathroom to see Lane crouched over the toilet.

"Hey, you okay?" She said holding her hair.

Lane nodded, but quickly leaned back over into the toilet.

After a few minutes, it looked like she was going to be okay.

"Let's get you back in bed. I'll go get some ginger ale, a trashcan, a wet washcloth, and the thermometer again."

Lane nodded and stumbled back into the bed. She glanced over. It was only 12:00. Ugh. This was going to be a long day.

TIMEWARP (Whoa!)

But the day did seem to get better. She and Lorelai watched a few movies, Lane ate some ice cream to numb her throat, but that stupid thermometer went in and out of her mouth about a billion times. She knew she was just taking care of her though.

Pretty soon it was 3:00, and Rory was home from school. "Lane, I got your homework for you."

Lane groaned.

"But I also made you this card," Rory said handing her a card made of construction paper that said 'Get Well Soon,' and had a heart and stick figures on it.

Lorelai smiled. It was adorable in only the way a seven-year-old card could be.

"Thanks Rory!" She said grinning.

The whole night went smoothly from there. Lane rested while Rory did her homework. They ordered some pizza, and Lane managed to keep it down.

Then it came time to go to sleep.

"Mom, can I sleep in here with Lane tonight?"

"Rory the whole reason I moved her in here was so that you wouldn't catch it. If you slept in here it would defeat the whole purpose."

"What is we used a curtain?" Rory said.

"A what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"That old clearish shower curtain we have in our closet. I could sleep on the floor by your bed by Lane, but there would be a curtain so I wouldn't get sick."

"I don't know," Lorelai said considering. "Oh all right, I guess you'd be exposed already, so there's no harm in that."

Both girls were ecstatic. Lorelai hung the curtain with duct tape on her ceiling.

The girls talked, but soon wore out and fell asleep. She looked at them. There were so peaceful, so innocent. They were good kids. And she hoped she had at least a little bit to do with that.

**Author's note**

Did you like that chapter? Read and review! Special thanks to DaisyAngel for the idea! =)


	7. Fighting When She Was Eleven

**Stars Hollow Elementary**

Lane Kim was nervous. Well, not exactly nervous, more anxious-eager. She squeezed Rory's hand as they made her way into the hallway of the Elementary school.

"Ready?" She asked her friend, their small hands both turning red from the pressure each was receiving from the other.

"Not really, but I can be…if you are," she said biting her lip.

"Okay, we'll wait a few more minutes; I mean it's not really THAT big of a deal, right?"

"Right," Rory agreed.

But the truth was-it WAS a big deal. In fact it was a VERY big deal. Today was the day the cast listing for the school's production of _The Sound of Music _came out. Rory being more of a wallflower, Rory wanted a smaller role, or something behind the scenes. She was only doing it to help Lane get into it, and so she would have a friend with her. But Lane thought differently. She wanted to be the star-center stage. She had a love for all things musical, and rarely got to express that side of her. If Rory wasn't doing this with her, her mother never would have allowed it. But Rory and Lane had sweet talked and begged so much Mama Kim had no choice but to let her audition. And since Lane got to audition, she gave it her all. She preferred hard rock-and-roll, but this would do if it had to.

"Ready now?" Lane repeated a few moments later.

Rory nodded, and they made their way over to the wall where the auditions were posted.

They looked at the character list.

Sound of Music Cast

Maria- Brooke J.

Captain Von Trapp- Billy S.

Elsa- Sandra W.

Max- James D.

Liesl- Lane K.

Louisa- Heather M.

Friedrich- Adam Z.

Kurt- Rory G.

Brigitta- Brianna B.

Marta- Phoebe A.

Gretl- Ella C.

Rolf- Emmett I.

_Okay, _Lane thought, _Liesl. Not Maria, but Liesl. Still a very good role, she could still shine. _She looked over at Rory. She was pale.

"Rory, what's wrong?" She asked looking at her get paler.

She just pointed to the list. Lane read 'Curt-Rory G.' There had to be a mistake. Kurt was a guy, a main role, and a GUY.

"Oh, that must be a mistake Rory. Let's go talk to Mrs. Reese."

Rory nodded, her face returning a little color. They walked into the music room.

"Hello girls!" she said warmly as they entered the room filled with xylophones, drums, and many other instruments spread around the cluttered mess of a floor.

"Hey, Rory and I just saw the cast list," Lane said answering. She usually took charge, and was extremely social compared to shy Rory. That's why they were a team. At home Rory could talk a mile a minute, but in public, she tended to blend and like it that was.

"Oh yes, were you happy with your roles?"

"Well that's just the thing. We think you mixed up Rory's part."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it says she's Kurt." Rory nodded feverishly in agreement.

"Ah, yes. Well that's no mistake…"

"What?" Rory asked, her mouth dropping in shock and horror.

"Well there weren't enough boys that tried out, and Kurt is a main role, so we had no choice but to cast a girl in the part. I'm really sorry Rory, but…"

"It's fine," she said unconvincingly.

"It is?" Mrs. Reese exclaimed in delight.

"It is?" Lane asked confused and surprised.

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, it is just acting."

Lane rolled her eyes. Of course they would ask Rory to do this. She couldn't say no-she wouldn't say no because she hated disappointing anybody.

"Oh thank you so much, sweetie! You have no idea how thankful I am," she said wrapping Rory into a hug.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Okay, Lane, let's go."

Lane sighed and walked out the door with her. She wished Rory would grow a backbone. Oh well. That's just how she was and that was never going to change.

And as if this afternoon couldn't get any worse, who was to walk down the hallway but Brooke and Brianna, A.K.A the queen bees of fifth grade.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't brother and sister now. What's next Gilmore? Trying out for football?" Brooke said viciously. Brianna snickered.

"Just keep walking," Rory whispered.

But Brianna knocked the books out of both of their hands. "Oops, didn't see you there."

Lane's muscled tensed up, and Rory sensed it. "Lane, stop."

Lane obeyed, still angry. As she bent down to pick up the books, Brooke kicked them across the hallway. "That sucks doesn't it?"

Lane's nostrils flared. She was getting furious.

"I'll get them," Rory said going and picking them up.

"Okay, sir," Brianna said. Lane's muscles were really starting to get tense now, and she could feel her skin getting hotter and hotter with each rude comment.

"Hey Lane, make sure your boyfriend holds the door for you on the way out," Brooke said.

"Yeah, make sure HE'S a real gentleman to you," Brianna added.

That was the last straw for Lane. "Hey! Can it! I mean it."

"Or what, Lane? What will you do?" Brooke said inching closer and closer to Lane.

"Just…shut up okay?" Lane said. She really didn't want this to turn ugly…

"You first," she said shoving her against the locker. Brianna did the same with Rory.

…on second thought.

"Get. Off. Me. Now," Lane said sternly. "Or else this will get really bad really fast."

"Lane don't," Rory pleaded.

Brooke knocked off Lane's glasses. That was it. This bullying stopped now.

Lane kicked her in the shin. Brooke fought back immediately, punching her in the stomach, thus knocking Lane over. That was going to leave a mark.

Brianna came in to close in on Lane too, but Rory came over and pulled her backwards before she could get to Lane.

Brianna didn't seem to like that, and pulled Rory's hair. What should she do? Rory just didn't know. She stood there helplessly for a few seconds. But she decided to defend herself and grabbed her elbow to get her to release her grip. And it worked. Lane was about to pull Brooke off of Lane, but Mrs. Reese came out of the classroom, just now hearing the commotion.

"What is going on?" She asked. Oh. Snap. She had to come out NOW. Just as Rory was grabbing Brianna's elbow and Lane was rolling around on the floor. This looked bad.

Rory stood there too shocked to move.

"They were beating us up," Brooke said. Brianna nodded her head in agreement.

"That's a lie!" Lane shouted. "We were just using self-defense! They were the ones who started it!"

"Lane that's enough. It doesn't matter who started it. This school is an absolute no violence zone, and all four of you are in violation of that. Principal's office, all of you, now."

She escorted him down the hallway. Even though it was after hours, he was still there, and they still had to call their parents. Lane was angry that Brooke and Brianna lied to her, and even madder that Mrs. Reese didn't believe them. Rory didn't even know what to say. She had never been to the principal's office, and she really wasn't planning on it.

**Principal's office**

Lane and Rory waited in agony as they waited for Principal Crest to call their parents. They had never gotten into a fight, even a verbal one really. And they hated the feeling. They felt guilty, dirty, and nervous. Gut wrenching nervousness. Rory felt nauseous. They called Brooke and Brianna's parents first, and she was almost jealous. She just wanted to get it over with. She really hadn't done anything TRULY wrong. It was just self-defense. But she did still fight, and fighting was one of the few things her mother did not tolerate well…

"Lane, we just tracked down you parents. It appears they took an impromptu trip to Hartford, and will be back around ten o'clock. Ms. Gilmore said she would be willing to take you back to her house until they get home. We didn't have time to tell them what this about so it will be up to you to tell them."

"'Kay," she said quietly. She was almost more scared to face Lorelai.

They parents arrived one by one until she saw Lorelai walk through the door. Her high heels clicked on the tile floor. It was usually soothing, the constant click, but today it just sounded like jabbing. Her usually happy, light face was twisted into a mixture of sadness, exhaustion, disappointment, and anger. She did NOT look happy.

"Okay, you're free to go. You have detention tomorrow, but that will be all for punishment here since this is both your first offense," he said to the girls. It reminded Lane of a prison guard.

"Ms. Gilmore. Sorry about the inconvenience, but this is the routine."

"That's okay it's not a problem," she said coldly.

"Don't go too hard on them. This is their first offense, and they are usually perfect. They are just kids."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lorelai said. Rory and Lane couldn't tell if she really meant it though. They had never seen her this upset before.

"Come on," she said looking at the girls, her usually inviting blue eyes now piercing with anger, and her jaw was clenched shut.

They stood up and followed. Lane turning back ever so slightly to glare at the principal.

**The Jeep**

What kind of world was she living in? What alternate universe had she stepped into this morning. Rory, perfect, angelic, shy, amazing Rory, had hit another kid. This made absolutely no sense. And how was she supposed to handle this? A stern talking to, grounded, a time-out? What did parents DO in this situation? And Lane, what was she supposed to do with Lane? The worst part was that she had no one to ask in this situation. Ugh. It was just so complicated. She should listen to their side of the story, though. But if they physically came in contact with another kid, even if they claimed it was self-defense, didn't make it right? Right?

Okay, she would ask them what happened and just play it by ear. She wasn't going to freak or blow up no matter what happened. Okay, you can do this. Be strong.

**Crap Shack**

Lorelai got out of the car the same way she came in-silently. Why couldn't she just yell like a normal person? Or why couldn't she rant like normal…well…Lorelai. Lane was getting freaking. Was she deaf? Did Lorelai suddenly become mute? Lane looked over at Rory and shrugged. Rory shrugged back.

Rory did not look good, Lane inquired, she looked like she was going to throw up or pass out-or both. Lane rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. Okay, Lorelai was now giving them absolutely no guidance as of where to go. Um…make a run for it? Okay, in the house now…in the house now…how about Rory's room. Rory was like a zombie just standing there, expressions blank. Lane started to push her into her room.

"Living room, please," Lorelai said calmly but firm.

Okay at least she was talking. That was a good sign.

Lane turned Rory around and headed for the living room.

"You guys can have a seat," Lorelai said in the same, even tone. Was she doing this right? Was she being to mean? Should she try to be more soothing, reassuring. Maybe she was being too nice. Maybe she should yell. Ugh. Rory did not give her much preparation for this. Wasn't it supposed to be a bunch of stuff leading up to this? Shouldn't she ease into the whole violence thing, you know kind of how serial killers show early signs.

Lane and Rory sat on the couch legs crossed, thumbs fiddling, and legs shaking uncontrollably.

Okay, next move next words. Uh… "So I heard you guys were fighting…with other…kids…" Wow, I think they already know that.

"It was more self-defense really," Lane said bravely. Rory nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I want the whole story from the beginning, okay?" Lorelai asked.

Lane proceeded to tell the story while Rory nodded. Dang it, this was going to be harder than she thought. They were obviously just defending themselves…

"Okay, I realize that you guys where just using self-defense, but there were other ways to handle it. Like yelling for help was always an option and…and…well I guess that's about it, but you should have just yelled for help."

Rory raised her hand, which made Lorelai chuckle on the inside.

"Rory this isn't school, you don't have to raise your hand."

"Oh," Rory said putting it down quickly, "sorry habit. Anyways, I thought about calling for help, but I didn't want to get in trouble for yelling in the hallways too. And even if we didn't fight back Brooke and Brianna could have just lied and said we started the fight."

"Which they kind of already did…" Lane trailed.

"But you DID participate…kind of?" Lorelai asked.

"You could say that," Rory said.

"Sort of kind of," Lane added.

Lorelai took deep breaths and paced.

"Okay, here's the deal."

Lane and Rory listened on the edge of their seats.

"How about we write some letters of apologizes to the girls, and some explaining what happened to the principal. You already have detention…"

Lorelai thought for a minute. She hated this with a passion.

"And you're both grounded for…twenty minutes. Yeah. That's fair. But you have to promise me no more violence, okay? Next time I won't be as forgiving."

Lane and Rory agreed and started writing the letters. Afterwards they went to Luke's for some coffee (after twenty minutes of course).

"Hey Lorelai," Lane said after Luke's, "Are you going to tell my mom?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. She had a right to know, but hadn't the poor girl been punished enough?

"We'll see," she said, but she knew unless Lane did something to really tick her off in the next three hours, it was probably going to be a no. Hey, they got their share of punishment already. Lorelai was proud for sticking to her guns…she just hoped she wouldn't have to try and pull it off again…

**Author's Note** I'm sorry this chapter didn't really turn out the way I planned. It was a challenge from someone to try to write a chapter on Lorelai being a disciplinarian…yeah that's not easy to write in character for me. So sorry. At least I got a new chapter up (applause). Read and review (cue Lorelai mocking Michel's French accent in the Pilot) "pretty please with sugar on top, I will not stop talking like this!"


	8. Kindergarten When She Was Six

**Crap Shack**

"Rory, it's time to go to school," Lorelai said sitting next to Rory on her bed. It was the first day of Kindergarten. As excited as she was, the nervousness overshadowed that fact.

"I'm not going."

"But you've been excited for weeks about this. What's suddenly changed you mind," Lorelai asked stroking Rory's hair.

"It's just that I'm not going to have any friends there. And what if the classes are too hard for me? What is I can't keep up? And why can't you just stay there with me?"

"Rory, honey, you'll make friends. Nobody knows anyone, it's everyone's first day. And the work will not be too hard. You've known your alphabet since you were two, how to add and subtract since you were 3, and could read even earlier than that. You are going to be fine. And as much as I wish I could stay with you, if I do you will have no independence ever. It would look kind of strange if I was living with you at Harvard."

"But what if I don't get into Harvard?"

Lorelai laughed. "That is ages and ages away. Let's just focus on kindergarten first."

"Okay," Rory said, still not sure.

"Now, one of the best ways to make a first impression is to dress to impress."

"Oh! I want to wear your 'Chico and the Man' t-shirt."

"Uh, I was thinking more along the lines of that shirt with the little cats over it."

"No, no, no! You're t-shirt is awesome. It will be perfect."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked. She was afraid this was going to get confused shrugs or have a reputation as the weird 70's sitcoms kid.

"Absolutely!" she said bolting up the stairs and into her mother's closet.

Lorelai sighed. Oh well, once Rory set her mind on something, there was no changing it.

**Elementary school **

"Are you ready?" Lorelai said squeezing Rory's hands outside of the Elementary school.

"Not yet," she said squeezing back harder, her fingers digging into her mom's hand.

"Uh, Rory?"

"Yeah."

"As much as I love you, you're kind of cutting my flesh."

"Sorry," she said easing the grip.

"Are you ready now?" She asked a few minutes later.

"I guess so," she said unsure.

"Okay. Let's conquer this place. And if you need anything, call okay? Just because you're a big-shot Kindergartener now doesn't mean you can forget about your dear old mom. Your creator to whom you received your name and blood. The woman who gave birth to you. Who sat there in agony-"

"Mom! Please stop! You're getting graphic, it's starting to gross me out."

"Sorry. I bet you want to get in there now, right?"

Rory looked at her with sad eyes.

"Okay how about this instead. Let's get in there, or I will just back into the story I was just telling you."

"I'm off. But will you walk me inside?"

"Of course, darling."

Rory walked into the school, determined to do this. About halfway in the door, she was about to chicken out. But then a girl ran up to her. She seemed very bubbly.

"Hi! I'm Lane who are you?"

Rory looked at her mom. Should she talk to this over-hyper girl?

Lorelai nodded and gently nudged her, urging her to talk to the welcoming girl.

"I'm Rory. And this is my mom, Lorelai."

"Cool, hi," she said waving, a huge sincere smile still on her face.

Rory waved. "Hello there. Listen, I have to get to work okay?"

"Okay," Rory said, slightly more relaxed.

"Bye, nice meeting you," Lane said.

As she was walking out the door she heard Lane say, "Do you want to share some my crayons?" Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. Even if this kid was actually some rebellious psycho killer, at least Rory had made a friend.

**Author's note **

Short and sweet, based on Lorelai's speech during "I Get a Sidekick out of you". Read and reviewing? Yes, please! It makes my world spin around and around! Like coffee!


	9. Cheating When She Was Seven

**Stars Hollow High: First Grade **

"Okay, everyone clear off your desks and take out a pencil and a sheet of paper please," said Mrs. Burrows.

Lane bit her lip. Today was Friday, the best day of the whole school week, but it was also the spelling test day. She had been so busy listening to her new CDs last night that she had forgotten to study. If she didn't pass this test, her mom was going to kill her. She would be grounded for all eternity. She looked over the room in frenzy. What was she going to do? At least she was sitting right by Rory. That made it all little bit better. Rory probably studied, she always got A's on her test.

Hey…wait a minute. Rory was so close to her that she could see her desk.

"The first word is 'vehicle.' The bus driver drove a large, yellow, 'vehicle.'"

Just one little peek and she could see exactly what she needed to…no! What was she thinking? She couldn't cheat. But Rory was her friend, she wouldn't' mind. She just needed a little help….

"Number two is 'business.' The farmer's market it a very successful 'business'.

Fine, she'd do it. And she did. All twenty words she copied directly from Rory's paper. She wrote down letter for letter.

"Okay everyone, pencils down, you can all put your books back on your desks. Lane….Lane….LANE!" Mrs. Burrows said now standing in from of Lane's desk.

"What? Oh. Sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

Mrs. Burrows nodded but gave Lane a funny look.

"Hey, Lane, are you okay?" Rory asked, concerned once Mrs. Burrows left.

Lane nodded, but could feel the color draining from her face.

"Are you sure? You look kind of sick."

"Rory I did something bad. Like really bad. Like Brittany Spears gives herself a haircut bad."

"What is it Lane? What's wrong?"

"I cheated," she whispered.

"What?"

Several kids turned to face them.

"Sh! I kind of copied off of you paper during the spelling test."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot to study and you're so smart I just figured maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you just helped me a little. Do you totally hate me?"

"Oh course not. But Lane, you have to tell the teacher."

"No! I can't tell anyone, and neither can you."

"But-"

"Rory I mean it. You have to keep this a secret. Promise?"

Rory hesitated for a few seconds. "I promise."

"You are the best friend ever. I mean it. You rock. I owe you."

"Just promise not to do it again. I feel so guilty."

"Don't you didn't do anything. It was me. I feel kind of bad too. I promise. It will never happen again," Lane said giving Rory a big hug.

"Lane, Rory, can I see you two in the hall for a minute?"

There were various "Ohhhh's" in the room. Lane's hand shook as she twisted the doorknob and Rory looked like she was going to pass out.

"Lane, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mrs. Burrows asked tapping her high heeled shoe on the floor of the freshly waxed school hallway.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, her face was turning red and her voice was starting to crack a little.

"I saw a certain pair of wandering eyes during the spelling test, and it seems you and Rory got exactly the same answer for every question, plus the letters are formed exactly the same. Care to explain?"

"A…coincidence?" Lane said, not quite convincingly.

"Or maybe a case of stealing answers."

Lane went silent and Mrs. Burrows started to say something else.

"I cheated off of Lane!" Rory blurted.

"What?" Mrs. Burrows and Lane said simultaneously. Mrs. Burrows was said in confusion and Lane's in desperation.

"Yeah I, ugh, stayed up late last night watching movies with my mom and I forgot to study."

"But, Rory, that isn't like you," Mrs. Burrows chastised.

"Yeah Rory, REALLY NOT LIKE YOU," Lane said through gritted teeth and gave her a look that said 'what in the world are you doing.'

Rory took a deep breath before continuing. "Yeah I'm sorry. It will NEVER happen again, I promise."

"Well I should hope not. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a zero and send a note home with you to get signed from your parents. Lane I'm sorry about the confusion."

"T-That's okay…" Lane said guiltily.

"You two may go back into the room now."

Rory and Lane nodded and padded back through the door. Lane jerked Rory to the back of the room.

"What were you thinking? Now you're going to get in trouble."

"I know but Lane I didn't want you to take the blame."

"Why not? I'm the one who did something, not you."

"But I know how your mom gets about this sort of thing. You'd be grounded forever which would make you unable to see me which would be punishing me too."

"Yeah, but you know you still have to deal with Lorelai now."

Rory shrugged. "It won't be half as bad as Mrs. Kim would be."

"Rory you're the best friend ever. And I owe you big time forever."

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend does."

**Crap shack- Kitchen **

"But this just doesn't make sense; Rory had that list down pat, why would she need to copy?" Lorelai Gilmore said arguing with her daughter's teacher. She had brought home a note saying that she cheated on her spelling test and when asked if she cheated claimed that she forgot to study.

"I know exactly what you mean, but maybe she choked."

"No, no, no, that can't be it. Rory doesn't choke. She's like the anti-choke. She's like the Heimlich."

"Look, all I know is that she confessed to it so I had no choice but to believe her."

Lorelai sighed. She still couldn't believe Rory would do something so stupid, especially because she didn't need to cheat. She grilled those words into her head until she had them down. "Okay, thank you for your time. I assure you, this situation will be handled. Thanks. Bye, now."

Lorelai sunk into the kitchen chair outside of Rory's room. She had thrust the note at her and locked herself in her room. She had been in there for almost two hours. Lorelai had tried talking to her, but being a Gilmore she was extremely stubborn and persistent and refused to speak. Lorelai also being a Gilmore refused to give up though.

"Rory, I'm never going to understand unless you tell me," getting up and leaning against her door. "Are you ever going to talk to me ever again...I promise I won't be mad at you….Please, Rory…." Lorelai pleaded her voice gentle despite her frustration. Rory told her everything. Why was this different? Lorelai sighed. "Fine I'll talk. I don't understand. We had those words down. Why did you-"Just then the doorbell rang. "We'll continue this later, mark my words," she said walking towards the door.

"Oh hi Lane. What's the matter?" Lorelai said upon seeing the young girl's watery eyes and panicked expression.

"Where's Rory? I need to talk to Rory."

"She's in her room. Is everything okay?" Lorelai said maternally.

"Um, yeah. Well, no. I'm not sure. I just need to talk to her. Can I please?"

"Sure, honey, go right ahead."

"Thanks. Rory!" she said yelling and pounding on the door.

"Who's that?" Rory asked quietly from outside the room.

"It's Lane. I need to talk to you." She turned to Lorelai who was following her to Rory's door, "It's top secret."

Lorelai put her palms up and walked into the living room.

Rory opened the door just wide and long enough for Lane to come in.

"I think it's going pretty well. I totally have her fooled. How's it going on your side?" Rory whispered.

"Rory I can't do this anymore. I feel so guilty."

"Don't for me. I'm fine, really."

"Not just you. I have this bad feeling in my stomach that I can't get rid of."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to tell the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have to do this," Lane said walking into the living room with Rory holding her hand.

"Thank god you're out of there Rory! I thought you had moved in there forever," Lorelai said upon the arrival of Rory into the living room.

"Lorelai we-I-have to tell you something," Lane said.

Rory smiled at her and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Rory didn't cheat. I did. I feel asleep without studying last night and I knew if I failed then I would get in so much trouble. Rory was sitting right next to me and she's so smart that I just figured that she could help me out…without me asking. And it was all working out great until Mrs. Burrows found out and called me out on it. But then Rory was there and said that she was the one that cheated so I wouldn't get in trouble. And then I got this really bad stomachache I get when I keep secrets and so now I'm here confessing it all to you. And don't be mad at Rory for lying because she was just trying to protect me. You know what; I'm going to just ground myself. I am not allowed here for five days or weeks of months or even years, whatever you want. I just wanted to let you know that…I'll go now because I know you totally hate me."

"I don't totally hate you, and you are welcome here anytime you want, you know that. That little gut feeling is called your conscience, and even though it took you awhile you did come out and tell the truth. What you did was stupid, but everyone makes mistakes, well besides me of course because I'm perfect, but don't be too hard on yourself," Lorelai said.

"Yeah we still like you no matter what," Rory added.

"You guys mean it?" Lane asked still a little unsure.

"Absolutely," Lorelai said.

"Of course," Rory said.

"I hate to end this lovely little love fest, but we should probably call Mrs. Burrows and tell her the truth, and your mom should probably know too," Lorelai said handing Lane the phone.

"How about I call Mrs. Burrows and you tell my mom," she said grinning hopefully at Lorelai.

"Wow, that's an interesting idea. Let's see," she pretended to think for a moment. "Not a chance."

Lane groaned.

"Sorry sweetie, but nothing is worth breaking that news to Mrs. Kim."

"True that," Rory said. They all giggled and Lane started dialing. At least her friends were around for supports, especially since she really needed them to pick her up when she stumbled like she did today.

**A/N: Review, review, and I'll love you! (Pure poetry, awesome right?)**


End file.
